A new kid at the DWMA?
by littleflowerrose-x
Summary: Death the kid is confused when Lord death explains there will be a new student at the DWMA but she is not what he expected... I cant write summarys but yeah :
1. Chapter 1

_Kay so basically this is my first fic, so pleeeaseee is nice... If you're a KidxCrona lover... Please don't read, and if you do read it... Please don't shout at me! ):  
So basically, I do not own soul eater... Only my characters that I have created... Like Kisa and Yuki... No stealing pleease ;] + I have no idea when this is set along the storyline.. It's just kind of random 8D  
Oh and sorry if it takes me a while to update... I'm very slow and I have lots of studying to do for exams!! And I was going to write it in the Japanese version but well... It's a lot of work so I will just do it in the English version but I may add a –Kun and a –Chan every now and then *Sigh* Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 1.  
A new kid at school?

It was pretty much a usual day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy.  
Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Kid, Tsubaki and Black star were sitting in the classroom discussing why they should continue to have extra lessons when Marie entered looking rather flustered.  
"Marie? What's wrong?" Asked Maka who was the first to notice "Where is Dr. Stein?"  
"Oh hello Maka, Dr. Stein isn't coming, He has to make preparations for a new student."  
"Yahhoooo! This new kid better not try to be a bigger star than I am!!" Then everyone looked up to see Black star hanging from the chandelier.  
"When did he..." They all said simultaneously as he jumped down onto the desk.  
"Black star! Sit down!" Said Tsubaki tugging on the bottom of his jeans.  
"Well I guess there isn't any point in you guys being here as you can't resonate as a team without Steins help... Why don't you go home?" Marie suggested.  
They all stood and began to leave but Liz noticed Kid was still sat down looking rather thoughtful.  
"Kid-Kun..?" Patty asked and twirled over to Kid.  
"Nobody ever seems to put this worried about a new student... They all seem rather nervous. Don't you agree Liz? Patty?"  
"Well I guess Kid... But the others are all gone and Maka was going to make pancakes over at hers..." Liz said.  
"PANCAKES!!" Sung patty  
"We have to go and speak to my father." He stood and walked to the door. "Come on"

"Who is this new student Father? Everyone seems... Odd today." Kid was sat on his chair in the Death room with Patty and Liz sat by his feet.  
"Ah... Well this a unique case we have here... And nobody knows how this girl became a meister!!" Lord death stated with his head to one side in his usual happy voice "We have a new meister and weapon coming to the academy. The meister goes by Kisa, and she is a witch... Well actually half a witch and half star clan, it appears that she somehow became a meister. You see her mother was a witch and her father was star clan. But the star clan hated witches so they killed her father because they believed he betrayed them and were going to kill the newborn Kisa but her Mother saved her and raised her as a witch. The only way you'd ever know she was even a smidge star clan was by the star tattoos under her eyes on her cheekbone on either side of her face-"  
"Wait _what_? So this girl is a mixture of two of our enemies and you let her into the academy? You may as well just create a Kishin!"  
"Can I finish please?" Lord death said tilting his head.  
"Yes Father."  
"So, about five months ago she met a skilled weapon purely by fluke and teamed up with her. Her mother was outraged when she heard and tried to kill her as meisters and weapons have been killing them for their souls for a long, long time, However the DWMA heard of this mixed child and saved her life. Her weapons name is Yuki who's a samurai sword, and they will both be joining you in lessons tomorrow."

The next day the whole gang was out front awaiting the arrival of the mixed Meister. Kid had told them everything and Black Star was exited that he wasn't as alone as he had believed.  
"Look someone is coming" Soul muttered.  
Kid followed souls eyes to where he saw two teenage girls, both of whom he had never seen before in his life and assumed they were the witch meister and her weapon. It was true because the shorter of the two had a small star on her cheekbone either side of her face. But that wasn't the thing that was the most shocking, she was very pretty. She had dark brown hair that was shorter at the back and longer at the front... Her eyes were sky-blur, large, angular, Friendly but also wild.  
Her partner however was blonde with long hair and green cat's eyes and she looked rather uncomfortable at that moment to find that there were seven pairs of eyes staring at them.  
Kid stepped forward "I do not often question my father's judgement however I cannot let a witch onto campus without defeating me" _She is so symmetrical! _Kid was thinking about her and her symmetry that was the stars on her face.  
"But I don't want to fight you" She said and began to try and walk around him and everyone else.  
"Liz, Patty" Kid said, and not a second later he was holding two twin guns  
"Ooooh" Said Yuki "He must be Lord Deaths Kid!" She spun around and looked Death the kid straight in the eye "Fine, We'll fight you, However, Should we win, you have to go out on a date with Kisa and she will prove how non-evil witchy she is... Deal?"  
Both Kid and Kisa were staring at her with their jaws wide open  
"YAHHOOO!" Black star suddenly shouted and ran over to Kisa and stuck out his hand "I AM THE FAMOUS BLACK STAR... And we're practically cousins!"  
Kisa blinked and sweat dropped at the odd boy standing in front of her and said "Oh... Erm hi, I'm Kisa Silver star and yeah I guess it does" She shook his hand "Fine Yuki, I will prove myself should I win" She said and turned to Kid "And if I loose... I leave"  
"Okay, Should you win, I will go on a date thing with you... But No. If you lose you give up your soul to Black Star to help turn Tsubaki into a death Scythe."  
"No-" Black star and Yuki began but Kisa cut them off.  
"Deal. Yuki transform"  
There was a bright light as Yuki became a beautiful white weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay so basically I realised that my last chapter wasn't very good, so I promise to make this one better! Except I can't do fighting scenarios but I will try my best.  
I do like KidxCrona but I don't know I felt like creating my own character... Uh... Any ideas would be greatly appreciated! (: Oh and can anyone tell me how to do those line things? I can't figure it out... I will give a plate of cookies to anyone who can help ;)  
-littleflowerrose-x**

**Kid POV**

I was shocked; I had never seen a weapon glow like that before. The blade was perfectly _symmetrical _it had a white blade and a black handle; all in all it was a very beautiful sword.  
"Hang on one second" Stein said rolling in on his chair "You are aware you need a teacher to supervise any fights, Your lucky Tsubaki snuck away and got me from class crescent moon otherwise you would be in a lot of trouble" He twisted the screw in the side of his head "Proceed"  
I took a calming breath and waited for her to attack.  
"Wow..." I heard Maka say behind me.  
"So you're looking at their souls too? The meister Kisa seems to have an extraordinary soul indeed" Stein stated and lit a cigarette.

**Kisa POV**

I looked to the newly arrived professor and smiled kindly although inside I was shaking.  
I was about to face Shinigami, Lord Deaths son and I was afraid. Yuki must have been able to feel me shaking because she said "Pull it together girl, you can do this" I took a big calming breath, closed my eyes and waited for an opportunity to strike.

**Kid POV**

'_She isn't moving and she has her eyes closed, this is as good of an opportunity as we're going to get' _Kid thought but he couldn't get his legs to move, he felt like he didn't want to fight her, he felt afraid that he would break her as she was smaller and more breakable than him. He squared his shoulders just as Liz said "Kid-Kun what are you doing?!" And that was a question he was currently asking himself, what was he doing? "Ahahaahahaaa" Patty laughed childishly.  
He had no choice... He had to attack... Or she would.  
"Liz, Patty? Are you up for a resonance?"  
"Sure Kid" Liz said and sighed  
"Resonance of souls!" They all said simultaneously.

**Kisa POV**

"What's going on?" I asked as Kid rose into the air "Their souls are expanding"  
"They're showing their true ability" Stein said.  
I took another calming breath and said to Yuki "Come on, let's show them what we've got."  
"Soul Resonance" We said at the same time.  
It felt as it usually did when we resonated, kind of warm and tingly, and like you were letting loose a lot of power.  
I heard Maka gasp as she saw my soul; apparently it was the usual shape except for the witch's hat and the two stars about half way down.  
I vaguely heard Kid say "Death cannon" But I wasn't really listening because I was speaking too.  
"Icefire tornado" I said quietly as my whole body began to buzz. The sword in my hand that was my very best friend and partner Yuki was pulsing with fire and ice and so I thrust her forward and she let loose all the Icefire onto Kid and his twin guns. However it never reached Kid as it collided with his death cannon half way there. The pressure was so intense I was thrown backward quite a way until I hit a wall.

**Neither POV **(?)

Kisa stood shakily and looked over to see Kid struggling to his feet as well.  
"I- I can't fight anymore" They both said then looked shocked to hear the other say it.  
"Kid-San, I'm really not a bad person as soon as you get to know me"  
"Yeah, sure I-" He cut himself short as he realised he had a small hole in one of his sleeves.

**Kid POV******

I felt sweat bead up on my forehead as I tried to ignore the hole in my shirt, but after about three seconds of staring at it I couldn't bare it any longer.  
"IM DISCUSTING! I DONT DESERVE TO CALL MYSELF A SHINIGAMI!!"  
"Oh great here we go again" Said Liz switching out of weapon form with Patty close behind.

**So yeah that's it for today, I will update ASAP ; D  
Don't forget to review!**

**-littleflowerrose-x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait : D**

**I would just like to reply to Emerald Gaze's review by saying; Yeah I guess its harsh but Kid doesn't like witches and the star clan did bad things so he kind of like hates her lol but I will try to make him a lot sweeter in the next chapter.  
Uhmm... Don't forget to review ; D**

Kisa jumped at Kids sudden outburst.

"Umm... Kid?" She asked walking over to him and kneeling down. "Are you okay?" Liz and Patty transformed back and Patty started laughing.

"He does this all the time, don't worry" Liz said smiling kindly.

Yuki transformed back into her human form "Dude? Are you okay?"

Kid started hammering his fist on the floor "I DONT DESERVE TO BE ALIVE!!" He wailed.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star and Stein all walked forward and Black*Star said "I'm too much of a big guy to watch this idiot's complaining, I'm going to eat food in the cafeteria!! AHAHA! COME ON EVERYONE!!!" Almost the whole group turned and walked away leaving behind the crying Kid, the laughing Patty, the slightly confused Kisa and Yuki and Liz who was sighing.

"Look I'm hungry Kid." Liz said "Patty needs to eat something too so we're going to the cafeteria and we will see you when you have finished your fit. Bye Kid-Kun" She patted him on the head and towed her younger sister away.

"Ooh wait for me" Yuki said standing up. "I'm hungry too... Kisa, you coming?"

"Uh... No I just want to make sure Kid is okay... I will see you later Yuki." She turned back to the crying teen.

"Okay, if you're sure, see ya Kisa." She turned and ran to catch up to the disappearing sisters.

"I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE!!" Kid cried out.

"Yes you do Kid, you're a great person" Kisa said, trying to comfort him.

"You know you don't have to do that." Said a voice from behind them.

She jumped and turned around "Professor" she squeaked.

"He does this all the time; there have been several occasions where I thought he was dead... It's a shame; I would have liked to dissect a Shinigami." The slightly mad Stein said

Kisa blinked. She was stunned. "Uh... I think I will stay with him anyway, but thanks Professor."

"Okay, if you're sure." He said wheeling away on his chair whilst winding the bolt in his head.

Kisa turned back to Kid and said her spell "Kisa-cat-cat" and touched his soul to see if she could figure out what was the matter.

The first thing she came across shouted "IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!!"

She pulled away and opened her eyes "Kid-san, I think you're perfect."

He immediately stopped his wailing and turned slowly around. He had just realised how stupid he must have seemed and was very embarrassed so was a deep shade of maroon.

"The others went to the canteen..." Kisa said quietly and looked away.

"Um... Thank you." Kid said standing and straightening his outfit trying his best not to look at the hole.

"I can help with that Kid." She turned and muttered under her breath. When she turned around again she had a needle and thread. "Sit." Kisa ordered and Kid obeyed.

A few minutes passed and then she stated "Done"

Kid looked at his sleeve to where a little while ago there was the hole that had made him asymmetrical and it had completely vanished! "Thank you again" He said slightly above a whisper and then he stood.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria? I'm starved!" Kisa said grinning.

"Uh... Sure." Kid said. So Kisa stood and they began to walk away. Neither of them noticing the strange shadow watching them.

"It has begun" It said in a voice like sandpaper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, I don't know how much I'm going to be able to update over the next few days, Sorry! : o**

**Oh and I figured out how to use those line things... YEY!! :D**

**Oh and I will just add: I Do not own Soul Eater just Yuki, Kisa and the weird shadow thing XD**

**I thought I would also mention that Kisa means cat, hence her spell 'Kisa, cat, cat..."  
**

It had been a week since Kids outburst outside the school and Kisa and Yuki had been welcomed into the group, even Kid had admitted that Kisa actually wasn't so bad. According to Liz he had blushed, but that was very un-Kid like, so nobody took her seriously.

Kisa had become very good friends with Tsubaki; they were currently sat in the empty class crescent moon before the lesson began discussing Tsubaki's weapon transformations, when Stein wheeled in.

"Stein- sensei" Tsubaki said "I hope you don't mind us being in here..."

"No I don't, but Lord Death wants to see you in the death room, so find your partners and hurry." He wheeled back out again.

"Lord Death wants to see us? Oh I hope it's not Black*Star again..." Tsubaki said quietly as they walked to the front of the school, where Soul and Yuki both stood laughing at Black*Stars shouting his usual stuff about being a big guy, and how he was going to transcend god at the top of the school, while Maka stood reading her book.

Tsubaki sighed and shouted "Black*Star!! Come down before you hurt yourself!"

"AHAHA I'M TOO MUCH OF A BIG GUY TO HURT MYSELF BAHAHAH!" He said to a sweat dropping Tsubaki, but he jumped down anyway landing on his feet and leaving dents in the ground where his feet had made impact.

"Ooh Kid-kun isn't going to like that" Maka said quietly from under her book.

"That Kid is so not cool." Said a jealous sounding Soul.

Kisa and Yuki sighed simultaneously as Maka shouted "MAKA CHOP" And brought her book down on his head, knocking him out cold. Everyone knew they liked each other but were too embarrassed to say anything.

Kisa suddenly remembered why they were out there "Ooh Yuki, Black*Star, Tsubaki, we have to go!" Kisa said taking Yuki's hand and dragging her away, then taking Black*Stars ear and pulling him along too.

"HEY! I'M TOO MUCH OF A BIG GUY TO GET PULLED AROUND BY SUCH A SMALL PERSON", Kisa ignored him and carried on walking away.

"Where are you going Tsubaki-Chan?" Maka asked Tsubaki, who had began to follow Kisa, Yuki and the complaining Black*Star.

"Lord Death wanted to speak with us." Tsubaki said "I have to go now, goodbye Maka-Chan!" 

"I will call him." Kisa said breathing on the glass. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door..." She muttered as she wrote on the mirror.

A few seconds later Lord Deaths face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello!" He said perkily and tilted his head to the side.

"Hello sir" They all said together.

"I called you all here for a very important mission, I need you, Kisa, Yuki, Kid, Liz and Patty to all go and retrieve a very important artifact for me."

"Um, sir I don't mean to be rude but why isn't Maka-Chan coming? We could use her witch hunter and her ability to see souls..." Yuki said

"I have a separate mission for Maka and Soul and for you Tsubaki and Black*Star to go and get-" He was cut off by Black*Star

"I DON'T NEED MAKA BAHAHA! I WILL FIND IT MY SELF!! I'M SUCH A BIG GUY, I DON'T NEED NO GIRLS-"

Lord Death chopped on his head causing him to pass out on the floor bleeding and then continued "-The other half of this artifact, I will need you to tell Maka and Soul when your leaving, I will give you the information in just a moment Tsubaki." Lord Death turned to Yuki and Kisa "Kid is waiting on the landing strip with Liz, patty and a plane; he will explain everything so you better get going!" He did a peace sign.

Kisa hugged Tsubaki quickly "Good luck Tsubaki"

"And you Kisa, Yuki" 

They sprinted to the airplane strip and climbed aboard the small white plane with the skulls on it and saw Kid sitting looking out the window and Liz trying to catch Patty as she ran around shouting "THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN!!!"

Yuki sighed and as Patty ran past, tackled her to the ground.

"Thanks Yuki" Said and out of breath Liz.

Kisa walked over to Kid and sat in the chair next to him "Are you okay, Kid-kun?" She asked Kid who had a slightly strange expression on his face.

"Look how symmetrical the inside of this plane is Kisa; it's all aligned perfectly… It's beautiful!"

Kisa sighed, already used to Kids strange ways "Yes Kid it is." She leaned back "So where and what exactly are we doing Kid? Your father didn't exactly tell us much." The plane's engine turned on and began to creep along the strip, gaining speed as it went.

"I'm not exactly sure what it does, I do know however that it is some kind of artifact that when you put the two half's together, it is supposed to do something amazing." Kid said looking at her and half smiled "He didn't tell me much either." Then he turned and said to the Liz, (Who was chasing Patty again) and Yuki who was trying to jump on her but was failing and kept falling over as the plain began to climb into the sky "Sit down you three before you hurt yourselves." They obediently took their seats, Patty sitting next to Yuki much to her annoyance, Patty was putting plaiting her hair, and Liz sat in front of them listening to music on her iPod.

"So where is this artifact?" Kisa asked whilst munching on an apple.

"The piece that Maka is getting is in Kenya, Africa, and the piece we're getting is the harder piece and it's unfortunately in the Arctic region, so you will have to wear better clothes then that." He pointed to the dress that Kisa was wearing, the shorts Yuki was wearing and mini tops that the sisters were wearing "Look under your seats, there is arctic wear under them."

Kisa looked under her seat and found a bag full with pink winter wear with a cat on it in a witch's hat (That looked rather a lot like Blair in cat form). Yuki found a light blue winter outfit with a white sword on the pocket.

Liz's was red and had had twin guns on it, Patty had an orange one with a giraffe on it and Kid had white one with a black scull on it. And they all had matching skis, Patty had wanted a snow board but Kid said that ski's were more symmetrical so she was now in a mood and ignoring everyone except Yuki who was getting increasingly annoyed at being used as a doll and currently had a ponytail on the top of her head.

They took it in turns to get changed in the bathroom and about half an hour later there was a voice from the microphone, _"We will be arriving at our destination in approximately 10 minutes"  
_

**Sorry it's not a great chapter, I will do a better one next time, don't forget to review!!**

**-Littleflowerrose-x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I know I fail at updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater, if I did I would be living in a mansion in the Bahamas.**

Patty was the first off the plane, clinging onto Patty, Kid was off next, then a slightly freaked out Kisa, then Yuki.

They had to jump out the plane, because apparently the aeroplane couldn't land in this climate or something. After they had stopped slipping over in the snow (or in patty's case making snow angels) they attached their skis to the bottom of their boots, and set off.

**Kisa POV.**

'It's bloody freezing.' I thought, vaguely annoyed. I hate skiing and snow; they makes me cold and grumpy.

I looked up at the snowing sky. "Kid, how much longer do you think it will take to get there? I am freezing here, not all of us are Shinigami you know, we might freeze…" I said through the little communicator in my ear, and looked at the sisters and Yuki worriedly. I wasn't so much worried about myself, Witches can survive pretty bad conditions, but the others can't.

"_Be patient."_ Was the quiet reply in my ear. I grumbled irritated

**Yuki POV.**

How is it that I ended up being the one carrying Patty on my back when she decided she really hated skiing? Liz had looked thoughtful when her sister had started yelling that her feet hurt and she was cold, and then the elder sister had said "Oh, well, I can't carry her, because…" She then mumbled something I couldn't hear. Liar.

I looked over at my partner, to see Kisa looking annoyed at being told to be patient. Unfortunately for Kid, despite Kisa being thoughtful of others and stuff, she doesn't have great patience.

"_Look, I don't know how much longer we are going to have to go but-" _Kisa begun through the communicator.

"_Oh, we're here." _Kid said coolly in all our ears. Patty laughed merrily on my back, her laugh nearly breaking my eardrum and I daydreamed about chucking her in the snow.

**Nobody POV.**

After a lot of struggling to get up into the cave that was located in a very difficult place to reach, everyone collapsed against the wall. It was surprisingly warm, and after a few moments everyone had to take off their ski jackets.

Patty was laughing about something, and Liz was trying to get her to be quiet at the entrance, Kid was sat looking thoughtfully at the coats, and Yuki was stood by Kisa looking into the heart of the dark cave.

"Yuu-Chan…" Kisa said quietly. "Why is it so hot? It should be freezing cold in here right?"

Yuki nodded. "Scientifically this is impossible."  
Kisa gave her a 'look' and she transformed into the beautiful blade that she was.

A deep rumbling echoed from the depths of the cave, and not moments later, a huge creature came slithering out. It was immediately apparent that it was a Kishin egg. The creature had the body of a snake, the head of a human, and pincers of a crab. It had one of its eyes stitched together, but Kisa knew that it could see perfectly fine.

The snake-creature lunged, and Kisa only just had time to dodge.

Patty and Liz ran over to Kid. "Let's transf-" Liz nearly passed out. Kid was folding the coats.

"They have to be folded and symmetrical, otherwise what kind of world would it be if there was a messy and asymmetrical cave?" He was saying as he folded.

Kisa tilted her head as she dodged again, she had an idea. "Hey Kid-Kun?" She yelled. "Look at this Kishin egg, it's totally asymmetrical, one of its eyes is stitched together!"

Kid stood up slowly, his eyes hidden by his hair. He lifted his head, his face was full of rage "How dare you taint this world with you impurity? Liz, Patty, transform!"

"Roger!" The sisters said together, and turned into weapons in a swirl of pink. _"Soul resonance Kid?" _Liz said from inside the weapon.

"Sure. Kisa please distract that abomination for me please."

And so Kisa lunged at the snake thing, and began cutting and swiping with her blade.

"_Let's go! Soul resonance!" _Kid, Liz and Patty said together. Kid rose into the air, his soul expanding. Liz and Patty became cannons, and when Kid's feet touched the ground again, he somehow seemed more deadly.

"_Noise at 21.1" _Patty said cheerfully after a few moments.

"_Ready to fire." _Her sister said.

"Death cannon" And then the snake thing exploded in ribbons of darkness as it was hit by the balls of pink compressed soul waves.

Liz and Patty changed back, and so did the stunned Yuki. "Dude, that was amazing." She said, putting her long blond hair into a ponytail.

Kisa nodded in agreement. "What was it even doing here though?"

Kid shook his head as he went and grabbed the Kishin egg's soul. "Probably protecting this artefact or wanting to claim it for itself." He looked at the soul, and then tossed it to Yuki. "Here, you can have it Kisa, as an 'I'm sorry for the way I have treated you'"

The half witch knew he wouldn't take it, as there were not two, and one is an asymmetrical number, but she smiled and thanked him anyway.

Yuki swallowed the soul with a content look on her face. "I love the feel of souls in the morning!"

The five of them turned and looked into the depths of the cave. "Guys, you should probably stay in weapon form, who knows what else we might discover?" Kisa said, smiling at her friends.

**Annddd… Done. I know it's a short one, but I am tired.**

**I will update when I can, but knowing me, it will be a while. I would just like to say to Emerald Gaze, that yes, a snow board would probably be more symmetrical, but snowboarding is harder, and Patty would probably just roll down the mountain if she tried it.**

**I live off reviews, please feed me. **


End file.
